1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical device design and fabrication and, more particularly, to core wires for use in catheters and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical catheters, such as guidewires and balloon catheters, have been proven efficacious in treating a wide variety of blood vessel disorders. Moreover, these types of catheters have permitted clinicians to treat disorders with minimally invasive procedures that, in the past, would have required complex and perhaps life threatening surgeries. For example, balloon angioplasty is now a common procedure to alleviate stenotic lesions (i.e., clogged arteries) in blood vessels, thereby reducing the need for heart bypass operations.
Because medical catheters must be passed through a tortuous blood vessel network to reach the intended treatment site, it is desirable that the catheters be fairly flexible, especially at the distal end. However, the distal end must not be so flexible that it tends to bend back upon itself when the clinician advances the catheter distal end through the patient.
One method of imparting desired flexibility characteristics to a catheter has been to incorporate a "core wire" into the distal end of the catheter. A core wire is a wire that extends from the distal end of a catheter body, providing structural support to the distal end to prevent bend backs or kinks during catheter advancement. Furthermore, the core wire is also flexible, such that the catheter distal end may navigate tortuous blood vessel networks or other body cavities.
Previously known catheter core wires may not be sufficiently rigid at the very distal tip of the wire. In particular, catheter core wires are commonly formed of superelastic materials such as NiTi alloys which exhibit an elastic response when subject to stress. Superelasticity refers to the ability of a material to undergo deformation and to return to its original configuration without being permanently or "plastically" deformed. This superelasticity, often referred to as transformational superelasticity, exhibits itself as the parent crystal structure of the material as it transforms into a different crystal structure. In superelastic materials the parent crystal structure is known as the austenitic phase and the product crystal structure is known as the martensitic phase. Such formed martensite is termed stress-induced martensite.
While superelasticity may be desirable for the majority of the core wire, superelasticity at the very distal tip of the core wire creates the problem that the tip will not be shapeable. Shapeability is desirable so that a doctor or other person inserting the catheter into the body can shape the tip into a form advantageous for insertion and navigation through the body. If the tip of the core wire is superelastic, the material cannot be shaped.
An additional problem with previously known core wires is that they may not be securely attached to the distal end of the catheter. What is needed is a method to make the connection between the catheter and the core wire secure so that these stress of vascular navigation will not cause breakages.